Manual of style
The Manual of style '''has guidance on the best practices to help the Given Wiki. Content Editing If you are a new contributor on the Given Wiki, we would like you to add a short summary of your edits before publishing them. Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language Wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese content required via names determined by the content of the series). This includes articles, forum posts, blogs, categories, images and talk pages. If a users second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. Swearing is not prohibitted but please use common sense, and avoid using any swearing on the articles. Trivia The '''Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Fan speculation and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Adding non-relevant quotes with random curse words and or just putting down random curse words that may have been said is not acceptable. Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is not permitted on the articles. # Fan art is not permitted in any article page, however fanart may be uploaded as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page as well as in discussion and blog post. No inappropriate images may be uploaded. Wiki Users To avoid vandalism, you must either sign up or create a user account. [[w:c:community:Help:Create_an_account|'This page']] will help you get started. If there's a need to know how to edit the user page, this page will help, as well as the Given Wikia . Categories No useless or redundant or frivolous categories are allowed. Please try and stick to the already existing categories in order to make it as easy as possible to navigate around. Discussions # Avoid any non-relevant content in discussions. This includes posting images that has got nothing to do with the Given series nor related in any way. #Don't post random links to random websites that has got nothing to do with the series. This is called spam and it will be removed. Violate the rules and you'll risk getting a warning. Three warnings is likely to earn you a block, so treat the site and members of the site with respect and communicate with common sense, this will result in good spirits arouind the Given Wiki! Got any questions about the Wiki Policies? Feel free to Contact us! Category:Policy